


Favours

by fiction_is_my_escape



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, James T Kirk is a shit, M/M, Minor AU, One-Sided Attraction, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_is_my_escape/pseuds/fiction_is_my_escape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru Sulu always knew that one stupid favour would come back to haunt him, in more ways than one. Of course, Pavel Chekov didn't seem to realise the issue he'd caused. He never seemed to realise just how gorgeous he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw a post on Tumblr with an edit of John Cho and Anton Yelchin in suits and my friend asked me to write this. Leo, this is for you, ya little shit.  
> Uhm. Possibly out of character. Pointless. Slight AU due to the fact they knew each other in the Academy. James Tiberius Kirk manages to be a shit without saying a single word. Short work. Basically, I just got bored.

**Star Fleet Academy**

Cadet Hikaru Sulu wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up here. The suit was uncomfortable. The chairs weren’t much better. He didn’t even want to think about the people that were undoubtedly laughing at how awkward he looked. Then again, he couldn’t blame them.

He wasn’t even sure why they still did this. They weren’t in the twenty-first century anymore. Until the day before, Sulu didn’t even realise this whole ordeal was still suffered through. That brought his thoughts back to how he’d ended up here. Of course he knew. Chekov. Everything always came back to the Russian.

_“Please Hikaru. Zhere’s going to be someone eizher vay. Vould be nicer if it vas you.”_

Sulu really wished he could be angrier about his roommate dragging him into this. If it had been anyone else he knew exactly what his reaction would have been.  It would have been one that had spared him from having to wait for what had to be getting close to half an hour in a suit he never wanted to wear.

No one else could quite pull off the puppy-eyes. No one else had the frankly supernatural ability to look at anyone and convince them to agree to the most ridiculous things imaginable with just the slightest widening of his eyes. So far, no one was immune. Maybe even Commander Spock would be susceptible.

Sometimes, he was completely convinced his sixteen-year-old best friend could conquer the entire world with just those eyes.

Sometimes, he was also completely convinced his sixteen-year-old best friend couldn’t be on time to save his life.

“Ach, sorry! Issues vith zhis reediculous zhing.”

The ‘reediculous zhing’ in question had looked pretty damn good earlier, fitting the lithe runner’s frame just a hair away from perfectly. The fitter had bustled him off, leaving the older man to sit and wait. He had been planning on expressing his annoyance a little but as he stood, watching Chekov carefully pick his way across the room, he couldn’t find it in him anymore.

He didn’t have a thing for jail bait. He really _really_ didn’t have a thing for jail bait. That didn’t change the facts. Pavel looked damn good in that suit. The white shirt hung just right of his slender shoulders, meticulously tucked into the dark slacks in a way Sulu was quite sure Chekov had never bothered with before. It really shouldn’t matter what he looked like. It shouldn’t make heat burst in his stomach as he looked at his best friend.

His sixteen year old best friend.

Sulu absolutely did not grin when a certain Russian bolted over to him, almost tripping over his own feet in his rush. It definitely wasn’t adorable, like a puppy tripping over its overlarge paws. And he clearly needed to wrap an arm around the boy’s waist, holding him just a little closer than he normally did. Falling over wasn’t going to do any good.  That was clearly the only possible reason.

“Careful,” he chided, smoothing down the rumpled shirt as his grip tightened slightly on the slender waist. It was just a friend helping out a friend. A friend helping out his surprisingly muscled friend, fingers grazing over one little hard nub. The shiver that ran through him almost made Sulu want to ditch this entire stupid thing, just take him somewhere he could see just how sensitive he was. If Chekov thought his actions were weird, he didn’t say anything. “If you fall over now I’ve sat in a suit for an hour for nothing.”

“It vasn’t zhat long,” Chekov argued, shaking his head with a huff. “You exaggerate too much, Sulu.”

He had to let go now. He knew he had to but his arm didn’t seem to want to get the message. Chekov was moving away, carefully shaking out his jacket, and he needed to let go now. Clearing his throat, his hand slid along the suddenly far too appealing body, fingers just brushing the hem of his best friend’s pants before falling back to his side.

Jail bait. Underage. Best friend. _Straight._

The rest of the session was torture. It was just a suit and it really shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t make so much difference to how he looked. He was still sixteen. He was still too young to even consider. He was still just Sulu’s best friend, his straight best friend.

He honestly wished his body would take note of everything his mind was racing through and stop noticing every little thing Chekov was doing. No amount of money was worth this.

 

**Enterprise, Rec Room**

“Those were meant to be buried.”

His voice was muffled by his arms as he stubbornly attempted to ignore the laughter of his crewmates. The only person not laughing at his suffering, by the sounds of it, was the only person who could be sharing the embarrassment.

“Zhey aren’t zhat bad, Hikaru. You look far better zhan I did, if zhat is anyzhing,” a sympathetic Russian voice reassured, the warmth on his shoulder not particularly helping matters. It was just another reminder, another distraction. “I looked reediculous.”

“At least you got paid.”

Risking a glance up, Sulu couldn’t stop the annoyed groan when he saw that their ‘dear’ Captain was still waving around the PADD triumphantly, the hated picture one the glowing screen for anyone to see. He had always known this entire incident would come back to haunt him. He had just hoped it would take a little bit longer.

Sitting up properly, with a not-so-subtle glare at the man who was supposed to be setting an example for the crew, the helmsman propped his chin on his hand as he listened to the rushed explanation from his best friend, an explanation that didn’t really make the issue any better.

“I vas trying to find a vay to earn money vithout affecting my studies. Zhere vas an offer to do some photo vork and one day zhey vanted someone else and I vanted it to be someone I knew,” Chekov babbled, clearly trying to make things better. “I asked Sulu because he vas my roommate and I knew he didn’t haff any classes to vorry about the next day so I zhought he vas zhe best choice and he vas wery kind and gafe me zhe money he vas giwen because he zhought I needed it more and it vas just  zhat one pho–”

The Russian yelped slightly as a hand was clapped over his mouth, trying to squirm away from the strong grip, as Sulu forced a pained grin and ground out, “I was just doing my roommate a favour. Nothing else to the story, really.”

Of course, the Captain couldn’t just leave it at that.

Of course, Chekov couldn’t stick around to help convince him to shut up.

Massive blue-green eyes, almost inhumanly large, stared pleadingly up at Sulu and any resolve he had melted away in seconds. He never could say no to that gaze, that piercing heart-wrenching gaze, and the helmsman let out a tired sigh before resigning himself to dealing with this himself.

“You know that’s what got us into this mess,” he hissed, lightly smacking Pavel’s arm when Kirk was distracted before nodding tersely. “Go. I’ll cover for you.”

The bright grin made the slight hint of weak anger dissolve completely before the ensign leapt to his feet, muttering a thank you before turning and quickly weaving his way past the other people milling in the room, heading straight for the door.

It had been almost two years since the stupid suit incident. Two years. A lot of things had changed since then but one thing was definitely the same. His best friend looked far too good for his body to listen to common sense.


End file.
